unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DM-RisingSun/Walkthrough
Prologue We're taken to a cutscene, which takes place in the Twin Souls colony. The people of the colony is working, and the camera shifts the focus to a medallion with the original UT logo. A boy catches it, and then an explosion ensues. The camera turns from the boy, and we see the colony being overrun by Kralls. We watch the colonists being killed while the boy runs, and ships explode. Then, the kid falls, and it's going to be killed by a Krall... until Reaper saves the kid's life. (Reaper approaches) (A ship rises up to the sky and gets shot down) (Jester kills a Krall and goes to said fighter) (Othello runs from the fire) (They interchange their weapons) The fight continues, but Reaper gets shot, dazed, and falls. In a bit of awakening, he sees Akasha shooting down a fellow soldier. The evac fails. In the next cutscene, Jester and Othello find Reaper being mortally wounded. Then, he's taken to a medical center in order to be recovered. Then, the chapter I begins. Reaper has almost recovered, but he's still pissed off. The cutscene takes place in one of Tokaido's gardens, perhaps an Izanagi property: Tutorial After that cutscene, the player has to run over a small, skippable tutorial. You start off in a secluded area that functions as a brief tutorial which you can skip by pressing ESC. Take some time to get a feeling for the controls if you need to. When you're ready, double jump over the curbs and grab the shock rifle. Shoot the switches next to the door with your primary and then alternate fire. The door opens. Crawl under the door, and switch to your Impact Hammer. Smash the droid and continue on to another door that you must open with your shock rifle.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Walkthrough Once the player finishes the tutorial or skips it, Jester activates, and the proper match begins. Certain frags and events will trigger dialogues and lines: Grab the link gun and head down the hallway to your left. Jester spawns on the opposite side of the courtyard where you entered, and will run straight for the rocket launcher in the center of the stage. This is a good opportunity to kill her before she can even leave the first hallway. From then on she will primarily run a Square or Triangle route between the Stinger Minigun, the Link Gun, and the Rocket Launcher (her favorite weapon) via the trench or the corner buildings. The level puts a lot of focus on the mid range weapons, and she ignores the Shock Rifle for the most part. This creates tactical opportunities at both long & short range, which can be exploited. Like the briefing says, you'll want to monopolize the center of the map. The Assault Vest, the Health Kits, the Flak Cannon and the vials up top. From here, you can also restrict her access to any of the weapons. There is no particular reason to visit the extreme edges of the map except the Flak Ammo near the Link Gun. There are health vials in the front side of the trench which should also be claimed. You can quickly run a circuit through the trench, up the stairs, loop through the left building to the Flak Ammo, and then elevator jump up to the vials above the Flak Cannon, or to the underside to collect the armor. You can also extend it to a half circle and integrate the vials in both hallways if you so choose but those hallways are vulnerable. By leaving the health vials in them, you encourage her to enter them. Once she enters she is very susceptible to splash damage and has to effectively walk into your projectiles in order to shoot back.Unreal Tournament III – FAQ/Walkthrough by OmniaVanitas @ GameFAQs Regardless of the outcome of the fight, the player gets to Act II and the next mission. External links and references